Nzerial Ahrental
"Part of being sane, is being a little bit crazy." "Havencloud, your little cult is no match for the R.A.S. Sylvanas is not so blind to put you before us!" "Little Thane, what is your delicate Gryphon compared to the mighty Gigaroach; a being of abosolute perfection?" '- Nzerial Ahrental, on several occations.' The Torment of the Living Nzerial was a strange and weird child. He used to spend most of his time in the woods, catching bugs and studying them, sometimes even mixing them with substances he would find there. He grew up knowing little people exept his foster family. His real father was away somewhere, his destination unknown after the gates of Gilneas closed when he was away travelling. By the time he grew up, both his foster parents where dead and he had grown a rather large farm of Cockroaches, believeing they where the most beautiful and grand creatures to live, to be able to survive so much while they where so little, that they could scare people so easily. They where truely magnficant to him. The land thought he was a freak and nobody came near his house. He found himself unable to get a job, so he lived off his family funds that they left him for years. Death and Undeath Nzerial was killed by the Scourge attack on Lordaeron whilst he was off there collecting alchemic goods, being unable to defend himself due to having no combat ability at that time. After some time Nzerial woke up to a black and white world, his body semi-rotton and his speach more deep and dark. He span around, looking around his rotton and broken house, then to the Forsaken who had ressurected him. Nzerial would try to say something, though his new speach was slurred. The Forsaken laughed, then started to explain why he was ressurected, what he was and who his alligence was for. Nzerial, confused, accepted and moved to Undercity, which was very close to his previous town, Brill. He loved Undercity, it was full of potions and wares, perfect for his experiments. After a few months, he became an Apothecary, and joined the Dark Apothecary Lady Leverent Doyles in Northrend, where he has been breeding/selling Cockroaches and helping towards the 'new plague' along with other Apothecarys. Undeath was truely facinating and amazing, at least he wasn't Scourge. Northrend in Bullet Points! It would take an age to write up everything that Nzerial has done in Northrend, so I shall do it in convinient bullet points. *Came to Northrend, to help in the Fjord and the 'New Plague' creation with Leverent. *Was stuck in Dalaran for some time, though he used this time to practice making acids. *Used his breeding techniquies and acid skills to create an 'Acid-Cockroach', which would react to sounds, such as the flute, to determine what it should do in battle. *Started to learn how to play the flute. *Events of the Wrathgate. *Helped other Forsaken out in the Fjord for sometime, trying to gain reputation from after Wrathgate. *Joining with the Dawn of Ruin. *Stuck in Dalaran again, poisoned the water as well as gassing the entrance of the Violet Hold. Yet, luckily, nobody found out. *Learnt that Gregenath Ahrental was his father, reading his old diary. *Joined the Coalition in the Storm Peaks, to gain knowledge and contacts. *Unoffically left the Dawn of Ruin, not wanting anything to do with them anymore. *After helping with Gregenath's plague, he gained Clandestine. *Mastered breeding Acid-Cockroaches, and learnt how to play the flute, and how to use them in battle. *Helped some of the Horde in Icecrown when there was nothing to do in the Storm Peaks. *Completed the Halls of Stone and the Halls of Lightning. *Helped Riordian kill Princess Theradras in Maraudon. *Created the 'Gigaroach', a giant Cockroach ment for travelling. *Ulduar and banishing Yogg-Saron. *Helping Riordian kill Nefarian at Blackrock Spire. *Gaining several items, and helping Gregenath eventually take over the Howling Fjord. *Entering the Argent Tournament, and coming 3rd alongside Murgosh in the Champions league, the highest league of 'heroes'. *Helped Gregenath convert some Val'kyr to the Forsaken. Pre-Cataclysm in Bullet Points! *Became a Dark Apothecary at the end of Northrend, after Leverent had been promoted to Grand Apothecary to replace Putress. *Helped Gregenath and the Forsaken attack Fenris Keep and seize it under Forsaken control. *Attacked the Scarlet Monastry with the Forsaken. Nzerial fought against a Scarlet elite, who he killed easily, however fighting Renault Morgraine shortly afterwards. The battle was extremely close, however the Paladin won, leaving Nzerial very injured. He lost his lens, his gas tanks and half of his hair. It was unfortunate that Nzerial didn't have Gigaroach during the duel. *Helped Gregenath liberate the Vrykul to join their side. *Fought against the Alterac forsaken rebellion, which finally ended up in the death of their raised king. *Helped to kill Detheroc after finding out he was helping the Alteracians. There he aquired a book of fel magic, perhaps to help him in the future. *Temp second in command of the RAS while Leverent was away. *Fought against the Twilight when they assaulted Razor Hill. There he met Cavil, who was once a fellow Apothecary in Northrend; although this time with the Twilight instead. *Helped Zallion with a potion that would permently 'buff' up his body. *Started to practise to become a warlock. Cataclysm *Creating a plan for the assault onto Gilneas due to Gregenath and Leverent being away alot of the time, Nzerial had to take charge in several cases. *Mastered basic warlock spells from Detheroc's book. *Offered his assitance for the assault of Tol Barad when the time comes, determined to kill Cavil. Creations ??? - There is speculation that Nzerial is developing new, although he refuses to speak of it to anyone as of yet. Gigaroach - A large and heavily mutated Cockroach, it's shell has been hardened alchemically, so it can withstand more damage. It's one of Nzerial's prime weapons, and has a deadly bite; acid dripping from his mouth like drool. He also acts as Nzerial's convinient ground and flying mount. It's vastly known among the Allied Offensive, due to Nzerial entering in the Semi-Finals of the Argent Tournament with it, and he used it for all of his battles. Lancelot - A roach that relys fully on the speech of Nzerial, rather than instincts or norms that Nzerial has teached it. Basicly, been brainwashed differantly. It's also bigger and more fatter, filled with more acid than the standard Roach. He's also Nzerial's 'mascot'. Only one Lancelot is used at a time, yet he is rather easily replaced. Roach - A standard looking cockroach, yet slightly more fat or podgey. When released from Nzerial, they'll attack whoever he wishes, exploding in a blast of acid. This is the most common of his creations. Nzerial can use them a number of differant ways to attack enemies with. The first version of this was an 'Acid-Cockroach' which was simply a normal looking cockroach which contained acid, but over time he has developed them to make them smaller versions of Lancelot, meaning that they contain more acid and are generally 'fatter'. Gifts, Items and Trophies Clandestine - An arcanite pole, handed down from his father, Gregenath, so it passes down generations. It has iron dust around the tip, which can be activated to form a drilling effect. Very good against plate armour. VL-A2s - Vial Launchers, given to him by Leverent and Aldrey, previously to help him win the Argent Tournament. They are wrist straps, that are used to shoot vials in a crossbow-effect. They can store ten vials per wrist. Red Dragonhide Robes - Given to him by Romeo, after helping him gain funds to help him pay for a Dalaran leathermaker to create the material into armour. He used to spare material to make a robe for Nzerial with. Mastercraft Kalu'ak Fishing Pole - Given to him by the Tuskarr after helping them kill a Kraken that attacked their village. It's an epic fishing rod, made of Kraken bone. It has a net on the end instead of a hook, which seems to be coated in some form of liquid. Master Apothecary Dagger - Given to him for beating Trekkar in the Argent Tournament. He came 3rd overall in the Champions Leage, the highest league in the Tournament, after defeating Trekkar and Zackaroth in combat; finally being outmatched by Durkon. Mag'har Critter Controlling Amulet - Nzerial bought it from a shopkeeper some time ago, it lets him control 'critters' at ease. Such as Cockroaches, Squirrels and small Cats. Gas Mask - He has this mainly to look threatening, as well as keeping harmful acids and gasses away from his face. Even if he is a Dark Apothecary, he likes to have nice skin. Gas Tanks - He has two gas tanks on his back, primarily used for transporting acids or any alchemy. Kazzah the Undead Gryphon - Although he very rarely uses him now, when Gigaroach v1 was killed he had no other options to use for travel. Luckily, he was given an undead gryphon by Sylvanas at the end of the journey. Since he gained a new Gigaroach, he's hardly ever used it, yet keeps the gryphon just incase. Book of the Warlock - Found after defeating Detheroc near silverpine. He's taken a strange liking towards it. Feats of Nzerial *He is extremely loyal to the RAS, Leverent/Sylvanas and the Forsaken. He is extremely proud and egoistic of being a Forsaken, so asking him to do something against them would be out of the question. *As his father has a high rank in the Forsaken, he wishes to keep his second name a well-known one, so he rarely acts inappropriatly. *He hates immaturity, and usually threatens fellow forsaken who ask like 'imbeciles'. *He see's himself as a very high figure, as well as superior to most, with exceptions such as Sylvanas, Gregenath, Leverent and other high ranked indiviuals. *He dislikes being in the Horde, but is willing to work with them for similar goals, as well as it being his Queens wish to work with them. *He can be very competitive, especially towards his Rivals (see above). *Nzerial loves experimenting with insects, and his creations usually base around them. *'The Cockroach Prince' is not his offical title, but something he just crudely made up. Gregenath, his father, is coined 'The Skeleton King' so 'The Cockroach Price' is mearly reffering to that; cockroach coming from his experiments and prince coming from his line in the family. *He respects people with: Loyalty to the banshee queen, battle prowess, power, infulence, intelligence and similar ways of thinking. He greatly respects apothecaries and lovers of insects. *He dislikes people who are idiots, alliance, barbaric, assassins, mages, elves, brutes, higher authority then him but 'unworthy', religious etc. nzerialive.jpg|Nzerial, when he was alive. 33u7ptd.jpg|Nzerial and Gigaroach, by Grandiot. Cheers man :) nzerialportraitnazteef.jpg|Nzerial portrain drawn on iScribble by Nazteef. Thanks :D Category:Characters